


Ce soir ou jamais

by Huangpipi



Category: Lianyuzhizuoren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangpipi/pseuds/Huangpipi





	Ce soir ou jamais

文/by 黄皮皮

“习惯是最可怕的东西。”

总是告诫自己要学会变得稳重成熟，可那些所谓成年人该有的处事法则和原本该克制好的情绪，偏偏在念到他时被通通推翻，开始不自觉的翻涌。

说来奇怪，独居时我偏爱在入眠前搂上软乎乎的公仔，把自己摆成一个“大”字，裹着被单在夜晚里肆无忌惮的翻滚，现在却可以老老实实窝在他怀里睡到天光大亮--

他确实有这样的魔力，把我许多从未设想过的体验变成渐渐割舍不去的习惯。

都说坏习惯的形成远比好习惯要快的多，这样看来，习惯窝在他怀里入眠，确是我开始不久的人生里，最甜腻又缠人的坏习惯。

从他闲暇时分匆匆打来的电话和魏谦的朋友圈，都不难得知他最近的忙碌。此前只要可以回来，无论距离的长远，他都会尽力回家。而现在连续几宿不得不留在公司，纵使我并不了解他在处理的项目，也莫约能构想出它的棘手。

我知道在我无法为他分担任何事的时候，应该站在他身后，而不是出现在他面前打乱他的步伐。可是从方才那通电话里，他嗓音里略带嘶哑的疲惫，和我数夜浅眠的不安，在夜幕里变成正反两个相互纠缠的面--

促使我对他的思念达到巅峰。

数日的纠结终于在我准备去公司找他的时候得到了彻底的释放，想到很快就可以亲手抱一抱脑海里日思夜想的人，心里就像被投入无数块小石子的湖面，漾起一圈圈带着快感的涟漪。我随意披上一件外套，想起他声线里的嘶哑，又从衣柜里拿了一件他的外套，蹬着帆布鞋就向门外走去。

由此看来，他平日里最爱挂在嘴边的“笨蛋”二字并非空穴来风--  
总在想到他的时候就沉不住气。

或许片刻后在他看来，突然出现的我是出于孩子气的一时冲动，可是只有我自己最清楚，我不过是想要为这些日子以来漂浮的心脏寻觅归处。

人真的是矛盾的动物。

连他时不时的吐槽，经过了时间的镀炼，此刻都变成我可以思念他的原因。我甚至想听他当面说我“笨蛋白痴不清醒”，又在我鼓起腮帮子的时候用一个吻轻易将我哄好。似乎认识他之后变得越来越没有出息，无数次努力绷住的严肃表情，都在面对他的时候尽数消弭。

脑子里关于他的胡思乱想在感官上缩短了前往他公司的路程和时间，金融街边冷调的灯光似乎都因此变得温柔。

我驾轻就熟地用他给我的卡刷开楼下的门禁，在靠近他办公室门口的时候放轻走路的步伐，想要透过门缝看一看他。

办公桌前空无一人。我放下他的外套，走进办公室里面的休息室，总算是见到了心心念念的人。

他靠在休息间的沙发上，阖上双目似在小憩。西装外套放在沙发扶手上搭着，胸前的几粒扣子敞开着，配合着同样散开的领带，露出他利落分明的锁骨线条。他右手边放着半杯红酒，左手轻轻挤压着眉间的穴位，眼眶下淡淡的青灰从侧面印证着他这些日子以来的疲惫。

他同我对视的时候，眸子里混杂了各种各样的情绪，可所有的情绪，都在他尾调上扬的疑问句里归一。

“你怎么来了？嗯？”

舒缓的眉头在与我微凉的手指相接的瞬间又蹙了起来。

“怎么手这么凉？这么晚了，要过来也不和我说一声，你一个人不安全。”说着，就要将旁边搭着的外套往我身上披。想起他有些嘶哑的声音，我只觉得心疼又生气。

这个人，总是对自己最不上心。

“还说我……你的声音都不太对了。”

总算是我得了理，双手环住他的腰际，就把自己塞进他的怀里。像是浮木终于找到了可依附的岛屿，我贪婪吮吸着他身上淡淡的雪松气息，听着他胸腔里心脏跳动的声音……

我猜想他大概也有很多要对我说的话语，可最终还是抚上我的发顶，在无奈轻笑中变成萦绕在我耳畔的一句“笨蛋”。

他低沉的嗓音掺上红酒的醇厚，与胸腔共鸣，每一个字都比平时更清晰。我只是和他维持着这个拥抱的姿势，任凭他将我的发丝揉乱又抚顺，默契的一言不发。

很久很久，我才从他的怀里离开，目光又于红酒上定格。

他是收藏红酒的行家，家里也有专门放置红酒的酒柜。他平日里也有小酌红酒的习惯，虽然我自知酒量确实不佳，但比起之前，每天在他的酒杯呡一口小酒总是有助于酒量的长进。渐渐地，我也可以和他对饮一些度数并不高的红酒。

办公室的落地窗可以清晰看见这个城市夜晚里最盛大的繁华，万千灯火交相闪耀确实可以为人助兴。

我拿起旁边的空酒杯，很自觉地只为自己到了半杯酒。与他手上的酒杯相碰之后便一口闷下，本着现在已经可以喝上三两杯的自信，我并不觉得这看似的豪放有任何不妥之处。

“你……”  
“诶？”  
“这酒比家里的度数高……”大概是想起我刚刚因为激动而一饮而下的猴急，就像是从来没喝过红酒的样子，他嘴角扬起一个忍俊不禁的弧度。

事实证明，他是对的。

没过多久，酒劲就有些上了头。眼前的光景开始渐渐变得模糊，透明落地窗后的万家灯火模糊成背影，徒留他一个人在我眼前，每一寸轮廓都足够清晰。

堆叠在脑海里的思念和无处安放的话匣子，在酒劲的助兴下被彻底打开。我想起一个人睡不安稳的夜晚，想起纠缠许久因为害怕打扰而不敢同他诉说的心事，想起看见他眼底疲惫时心疼的感觉……许多许多话，就这样颠倒又真实的尽数说出……

“我这几天总是乱做梦，睡得一点也不香……”  
“我想吃布丁！”  
“你就知道说我，却从来不好好照顾自己……”

他就这样看着我嘴巴张张合合，听着我说些前言不搭后语的话，灰紫色的眼睛就像泛着柔波的湖水，只看一眼，就足以沉沦。

略微凌乱的发丝随意垂在他额前，修长好看的手指拿捏着酒杯，暗红色的液体就这样随着他略微扬起下颚的动作，掠过他滚动的喉结，被他饮下。

他放下手中的酒杯，揽着我的手又收紧了一分。

“要对我说的话，只有这些吗？”

酒确实是个好东西，我此刻只觉得眼前的人更加好看，他说的每一个字都比平时百转千回，当是字字勾人。心里突然冒出底气，我俯身在他的唇上落下一个久违的吻，又坏心思地吮吸薄唇上的酒气，砸吧砸吧嘴才给出了一个最贴切的答案--

“我很想你。”

是真的很想念你。

眼前的灰紫色眸子里翻腾起晦暗不明的情绪，但亦有些闪烁的东西，即使没有窗外的光亮和月色，也可以捕获到。

“喝醉了怎么回去？”

“那就不回去了。”我几乎不假思索就给出了答案。

后来想到这个问题，即使我没有醉酒，也不会给出第二个回答。因为事实就是，只要是和他在一起，其他所有的不确定都会是不必要的顾虑。

耳边是他乱了步调的喘息，我可以预想到接下来将会发生的事情……

仔细想来，其实所有行为的本质都是合理--

不过是你的日思夜想，我的欲念犹存。

他维持着斜倚在我身下的姿势，眸子里是毫不掩饰的情欲。

酒劲上涌之后我只觉得浑身发软，看着他的眼神，更是没有了气力。几乎是他轻轻一揽，我就歪倒在他怀里，即使隔着我的衣裙和他有些褶皱的黑色衬衫，也可以感觉到他迅速攀升的体温。

他左手探上我的后颈，轻而易举便摄取了我的唇，却并没有着急攻破。湿热柔软的舌头灵活的吮吸我的唇角，温热了双唇相接处的凉薄，右手在我的腰部游移，薄茧掠过的每一根汗毛都像触了电般开始微微颤栗……

他渐渐支起身子，只是那无数次撩拨我神经的舌头从未离开过我的唇，我能感觉到他渐渐放开的欲望，成年男性独有的荷尔蒙此时纠缠着醇厚的红酒气息，裹挟着我身上的每一寸肌肤，在独属于他的空间里肆意张扬。酒精的浓度在他逐渐热烈起来的吻下慢慢升高，喉结在亲吻的间隙翻滚着，每一次上下都把我脸上的酒气灼的更烫……

我在他的眸子中可以清晰看见我红的不像话脸颊，和沉溺其中的满足表情……而每当我因为害羞想要闭上双眼的时候，他总会轻轻用手托住我的下巴，让我与他对视。

他的眸子似乎有着无穷无尽的吸引力，伴上纤长的睫毛，总能勾起我心底最原始的欲望。那样认真又虔诚的眼神，让人见了一次就足以沉沦一生。

他确实是成功的猎手，懂得捕猎的节奏，每一步的靠近都充满不可逃脱的预谋。

“唔……”

直到我的呼吸因为醉酒和撩拨愈发凌乱，他方才展开了进攻。灵活的舌头轻易撬开我本就放弃抵抗的牙关，在口腔里与我的唇舌肆意交缠……起初的舌吻充满带有攻击性的热烈，每一个吻都足够重，唇齿交接处甚至弥散出淡淡的血腥味--

比以往所有的吻都具情欲。

我总算心里有些平衡，原来和思念斗争的，从来都不是我一个人。

每当我有些喘不过来气的时候，他又总能找到合适的间隙为我渡气，将这个吻慢慢加深……欲望的沟壑得到短暂的满足后，他方才缓和了唇齿间的征战，温柔地舔舐去我唇角破裂之处的血腥……然而我知道，这样的短暂的和缓只是他下一阶段掠夺的开端。

接吻的间隙，内衣的系扣早在情欲翻涌的间隙被他轻易褪去，又堪堪搭在沙发的扶手上，和他那被我扯下的领带团在一起，倒也算得是相得益彰……

他褪去我的外衣，在我后背轻抚游移的手像是某种侧面的诱哄，翻腾的欲海只消一个机遇就将全部倾覆……另一只手却探上我胸前的软肉，挑逗的夹着我心口挺立的红莓……酒劲上头，我只能将他已经褶皱不堪半褪腰间的衬衣攥地更紧，好把持一点平衡。

他齿间吮咬之处像是有千万只蚂蚁在心头啃噬，酥酥麻麻的却留下无数个暧昧的红痕。我用手抚摸着他略微翘起的发尾，体味他一步一步的掠夺，却没有半点想要反抗的冲动……

半晌，他突然停止了动作，只是将搂着我的双臂收的更紧，闷闷的声音掠过我的颈窝，又准确到达我的耳道腹地。

“我也……很想你。”

即使看不见他的眼神，这样的声音也成功让我酸了鼻头，真是犯规……

漫长的前戏成功调动起我身上所有的细胞，即使没有他双指的逗弄，身下不自觉溢出的水液也透过布料打湿了他的西裤……那下面蓬勃的欲望，在我两腿间发出不正常的温度，蓄势待发。

他单手解开碍事的皮带，灼热的巨龙就着湿滑的水液，撑开甬道里的褶皱，开始肆意探寻。对我和他来说，这都算是一种久违的体验，以至于交合的瞬间，我们都不自觉发出一声低呼……

久违的痛感瞬间从尾椎骨开始弥漫，我彻底没了力气，要不是他扶着我的腰际，我下一秒大概就会像瘫软的烂泥趴在他身上。我只觉得眼前愈发迷蒙，只将自己完全交给了他……

我双手撑在他分明的锁骨，汗液打湿了每一寸肌肤。等我渐渐适应了他的尺寸，他方才展开了行动……

欲根一遍又一遍顶弄着，精壮的腹肌伴随着腰部的冲击，每一道沟壑经过汗水的淋漓，都变得格外清晰。他顶弄的节奏越来越快，力度也越来越大，配合和这样翻转的体位，每一次都毫无疑问地到达更深处。抽动时发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的羞人水声，在安静的休息室显得格外响亮……

“唔……嗯……”

即使我死死咬着嘴唇，喉间生理性的嘤咛还是不可避免地从唇舌间溢出，眼泪不受控制地从眼角溢出，又滴落在他胸口，似乎瞬间就可以被过高的体温蒸腾成雾气……交合之处的泥泞顺着大腿内侧滑下又在他的下腹淤积，我的大脑彻底失去了运转的功能，只记得迷蒙间被他送上了高潮，而他也在不久之后发出舒服的喘息……

我颤抖着手臂紧紧揽住他的脖颈，就像揽住浩瀚宇宙里唯一可以停泊之处。他一遍遍轻抚着我汗淋淋的背脊，是最温柔的安抚。

他早就对我身上的敏感点了如指掌，在锁骨间落下无数个春雨般酥麻湿润的吻之后，又用贝齿一遍遍撕磨我的耳垂……

“Ce soir ou jamais？”

本就低沉好听的声音，在这个时候又添了三分色气，念出法语的时候也比平时格外动听。

“嗯……是你送的微醺玫瑰……”

这支香里因为有动物麝香的原因，比普通的香水气味更重，上班的时候我也仅仅是在耳后稍微涂抹一点，以显得自然。没想到隔着酒气和汗水，也可以被他嗅得出来……

还没等我反应过来，他便维持着这样的姿势，托着我的大腿根部站起。

“李……唔……”

还来不及说出完整的句子，可是眼下我和他只有交合之处是紧密相连，这样的初次尝试让我有些慌乱，扑腾的动作在他背上留下一道道红痕。

他向隔壁的浴室方向走去，我就这样和他紧密又荒唐的胶合在一起，他发梢间的汗珠一滴一滴落在我的锁骨，喘息之间他接着将方才尚未说完的话说完。

是我始料未及的荒唐话，是他鲜少为之的逗弄--

“我倒觉得……你的味道更可爱。”

好不容易消下去的赤红又一次不可置否地爬上耳根。“李泽言？！”

“嗯？不是某个笨蛋总是说我不夸她。”  
低低沉沉的笑意让我尾椎骨都开始酥麻，“你……不喜欢？”

“喜欢。”

是因为喜欢你，所以你说的每一句夸奖都比旁人的更加悦耳动听。

微醺玫瑰就像是小时候熟悉的粉色香囊，是最适合红酒夜晚的味道，每一丝每一寸都勾勒着欲望。把那个喜欢的名字，就着玫瑰里缱绻的野性，倒入到无边的黑夜里，然后细细品尝。

星空下的万家灯火，黑夜里的确切指引，都是你♡


End file.
